mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Necropolis (H7)
Death Knight Bone Guard Necromancer Archon Embalmer |cheroes =Anastasya Vein Zenda |grail =Asha's undying resolve |alignment =Evil |schools =Air Dark Earth Water Fire Prime |organisations =House Eterna Spider Cult |game =H7 |kingdom =Heresh }} Necropolis is a faction of undead who worship the Spider Goddess, an aspect of Asha. Lore Necromancers began as a splinter sect of the Wizards in 461 YSD, and grew into a powerful nation after the discovery of the Mother Namtaru (the Spider Goddess), who is a manifestation of one of the aspects of Asha - the “Death” aspect. Their interpretation of the Goddess’s darkest aspect is fanatical, emphasizing death alone and exalting the state of unlife to which all Necromancers aspire. Classes Death Knight H7 male artwork.jpg|Ebon Knight (might / offense) Death Knight (might / balanced) Bone Guard (might / defense) Embalmer H7 female artwork.jpg|Necromancer (magic / offense) Embalmer (magic / balanced) Archon (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Necropolis H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Provides additional 500 per day. |req2=2000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Necropolis H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Provides additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Necropolis H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Provides additional 2000 per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Necropolis H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Necropolis H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7=Namtaru nest Necropolis H7.png |name7=Namtaru nest |desc7=Allows you to buy Namtaru. |req7=1000 5 |col=5 }} Fortifications 10 10 Town level 3 |file2=Fortification level 2 Necropolis H7.png |name2=Fortification level 2 |desc2=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Adds Liches and Lamasu to the local guard. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req2=1000 5 5 Fortifications level 1 Town level 6 |file3=Fortification level 3 Necropolis H7.png |name3=Fortification level 3 |desc3=Increase the hit points of walls and gate in siege combat. Increases the capacities and growth of creatures in the local guard. |req3=1000 5 5 Fortifications level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Namtaru temple Necropolis H7.png |name4=Namtaru temple |desc4=During siege, the city has 2 towers. |req4=500 10 Namtaru nest Fortifications level 2 Town level 9 |file5=Moat Necropolis H7.png |name5=Moat |desc5=Adds a moat during siege. |req5=500 2 Fortifications level 2 Town level 9 |col=5 }} Other per day and increases growth in the city by 50%. Necromancy is increased by 10%. |req1=4000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Tear of Asha Town level 15 |file2=Tower of Necromancy Necropolis H7.png |name2=Tower of Necromancy |desc2=The necromancy of your Necropolis heroes resurrects 5% more creatures. |req2=1000 5 Magic guild level 4 Town level 12 |file3=Moonlight amplifier Necropolis H7.png |name3=Moonlight amplifier |desc3=Prime Magic spells casted by your heroes that remain in the area of influence of this city are one level higher. |req3=500 Town level 3 |file4=Embassy Necropolis H7.png |name4=Embassy |desc4=Additional 20% chance of success when negotiating with neutral armies in city's area of influence. |req4=1000 5 Town level 3 |file5=Altar of Sacrifice Necropolis H7.png |name5=Altar of Sacrifice |desc5=Allows you to transform living creatures into Skeletons and Skeleton Hoplites. |req5=500 5 2 Graveyard Magic guild level 2 Town level 6 |file6=Choir of Despair Necropolis H7.png |name6=Choir of Despair |desc6=Visiting heroes are reducing Morale of enemy creatures by 10 during next three fights. |req6=500 5 Ruined tower Town level 6 |file7=Asha's hourglass Necropolis H7.png |name7=Asha's hourglass |desc7=Increases the cost of enemy heroes' movement and reduces Initiative and Movement of all creatures in this city's area of influence. |req7=500 2 Ruined tower Town level 6 |file8=Resource silo Necropolis H7.png |name8=Resource silo |desc8=Produces one piece of random rare resource per day. |req8=3000 2 2 Marketplace Town level 3 |file9=Dragonblood laboratory Necropolis H7.png |name9=Dragonblood laboratory |desc9=Generates 1 per day. |req9=3000 2 Namtaru nest Town level 6 |file10=Thieves guild Necropolis H7.png |name10=Thieves guild |desc10=Allows you to buy information about your enemies. |req10=500 5 Fortifications level 2 Town level level 9 |col=5 }} Magic guild 2 2 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Necropolis H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Gives 4 random level 2 spells to this city. |req2=500 2 2 1 1 1 1 Magic guild level 1 Town level 3 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Necropolis H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Gives 3 random level 3 spells to this city. |req3=500 2 2 3 3 3 3 Magic guild level 2 Town level 6 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Necropolis H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Gives 1 random level 4 spell to this city. |req4=500 2 2 5 5 5 5 Magic guild level 3 Town level 9 |file5=Town portal Necropolis H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Allows the heroes who have the Town Portal spell to return to this city if it is the closest available city. |req5=500 2 2 2 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Creature production Unupgraded |file2= |name2=Ruined tower |desc2=Allows players to recruit Ghosts. |req2=1000 10 |file3= |name3=Spider nest |desc3=Allows players to recruit Ebon spiders. |req3=1200 10 Namtaru nest Town level 3 |file4= |name4=Pestilent tomb |desc4=Allows players to recruit Lamasu. |req4=2500 5 5 Town level 9 |file5= |name5=Sepulcher |desc5=Allows players to recruit Liches. |req5=3500 10 5 Town level 9 |file6= |name6=Vampire mansion |desc6=Allows players to recruit Vampires. |req6=6000 10 10 Namtaru nest Town level 12 |file7= |name7=Dark moon stables |desc7=Allows players to recruit Grim riders. |req7=12000 10 10 5 5 Vampire mansion Magic guild level 4 Town level 15 |file8= |name8=Cave of Eternal Wings |desc8=Allows players to recruit Bone dragons. |req8=12000 10 15 5 Vampire mansion Magic guild level 4 Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 5 Graveyard |file2= |name2=Haunted tower |desc2=Allows players to recruit Banshees. |req2=1900 2 Ruined tower |file3= |name3=Spider lair |desc3=Allows players to recruit Death spiders. |req3=2100 5 Spider nest |file4= |name4=Pestilent catacomb |desc4=Allows players to recruit Plague lamasu. |req4=3500 5 5 Pestilent tomb |file5= |name5=Mausoleum |desc5=Allows players to recruit Archliches. |req5=5000 5 5 Sepulcher |file6= |name6=Vampire palace |desc6=Allows players to recruit Vampire lords. |req6=9000 10 Vampire mansion |file7= |name7=Eternal Moon stables |desc7=Allows players to recruit Grim reapers. |req7=15000 10 5 Dark moon stables |file8= |name8=Pit of Eternal Wings |desc8=Allows players to recruit Spectral dragons. |req8=15000 10 5 Cave of eternal wings |col=5 }} Growth upgrade |req1=800 Graveyard Town level 3 |file2= |name2=Howling parapet |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +18 Ghosts or Banshees per week. |req2=1000 5 Ruined tower Town level 3 |file3= |name3=Icky web |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +10 Ebon Spiders or Death spiders per week. |req3=1200 5 Cradle of stone Town level 6 |file4= |name4=Deep catacomb |desc4=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +5 Lamasu or Plague Lamasu per week. |req4=2500 5 5 Pestilent tomb Town level 12 |file5= |name5=Moon altar |desc5=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +5 Liches or Archliches per week. |req5=3500 10 5 Sepulcher Town level 12 |file6= |name6=Blood tank |desc6=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +2 Vampire or Vampire Lords per week. |req6=6000 10 5 Vampire mansion Town level 15 |col=5 }} Trivia *During Lost Tales of Axeoth campaigns, juggernauts replace ebon spiders while lilim replace lamasu in the line-up. Gallery H7_Necropolis_City.jpg|The Necropolis city H7 NecroHero.png|Necropolis hero concept ru:Некрополис (HoMM VII) pl:Nekropolia (H7) Category:Heroes VII factions